Jealousy
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: Jealousy can drive a person mad. James' jealousy is driving him insane as he watches Lily and Snape get a little too cozy together. Will he be able to control himself? Will James let his jealousy ruin the best relationship he could ever have?


A/n: Hi that everyone once again my iPod had shot me another idea for a story. I was seriously on a break listening to Carlos (my iPod) when the Moulin Rouge version of Roxanne came on and I got this idea. I really wanted to try to write this story so I ended up writing the ideas on the back of a Target receipt. I still got the receipt to prove it. I would show you but you guys are not here. Sorry. Anyway I hope you guys like it.

Please do not forget to Review. Please and Thank you.

* * *

Jealousy will drive you mad. Jealousy brings with it the feeling of resentment as if someone has something that you cannot have. It also brings with it the feeling of envy as if someone successfully achieves the thing that you worked so hard at getting. No I am not talking about someone taking your spot on the sports team or someone getting the new promotion over you. I am talking about the type of jealousy when you feel anguish that is caused by fear of losing someone or something to a rival. That is was I am feeling right now as I watch the girl that I have chasing for the past five years sitting with my rival.

Thanks in part to an Ancient studies project, the class had to pair up and work on this assignment. And thanks to Peter, making me late to class, not only was I not able to partner up with Lily but I got stuck with Eunice Bass, the geekest girl in school. Who did get to be partnered with Lily? None other than Severus 'fucking' Snape.

I hated the guy. Not only did Severus have Lily's undivided attention for five years but he had the nerve to be rude to her. At least I was able to help in their ending of their friendship. Who would have thought that one like prank on Snape would be the end of their friendship?

But now they are sitting there in the library like nothing every happened between them. As if they were old friends again. Except I could tell by the way Snape was looking at her, he wanted to be more than just friends. I know that look. I know it cause I get that look whenever I look at Lily.

"_Get a hold of yourself Jimmy Bo. Do not let this jealousy thing get the better of you."_ I told myself self-consciously.

"James, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. Why?"

"Cause it looks like you are about to jump over the table and knock out Snape" answered Remus.

"Not that we would not mind that" Sirius added in.

I turned my attention back to my friends. Remus and Sirius were sitting there at the table me trying to work on their project with their partners. They both sat there with concern looks on their faces. They know how much it drew me crazy to watch my Lily and Snape cozy up to one another.

Well she was not my Lily not yet. Lily and I had been getting along really nicely lately. I definitely know that both she and I considered each other as more then 'just friends.' We were so close to being official. I could feel it in my bones. I would even bet that while in the next week we would be a couple.

But what if Snape wiggles his way back into her life? What if he turns her against me again?

"You do not have to worry about Lily, we everyone can see that she is really into you." Remus said trying to comfort me. It did not work.

I just nodded. Trying to believe what Remus was saying and get my mind off of my situation.

Just than a giggle got my attention from the other end of the aisle, peering over I saw Lily laughing at whatever Snape had said.

Err I hate that guy. I hate the way eyes roam all over her body when Lily is not looking.

I hate the when he gets that smirk on his face whenever she is with him.

Both Sirius and Remus looked over and saw what I was seeing.

"Lily probably did not even think that was funny" Sirius said reassuringly

Then I notice how Snape was caressing her hand and Lily did not even pull away.

"Yea" Remus added, "She was probably just being nice…. Oh wow"

We all watch as Snape leaned in to whisper something into Lily's ear, his lips slightly touching her skin.

This was more than I can stand. The jealousy just boiled out of me._ 'I'll teach him to mess with my girl'_

Remus must have sensed my reaction because all of sudden Remus and Sirius were dragging me off to a different section of the library.

"Be right back girls we got to find a transfiguration book" he yelled at our partners.

"Get a grip, Prong!" Sirius yelled once we were out of ear shot and Lily was out of view.

"It's hard" I said breathing hard. "You have any idea how hard it is to sit there and watch them together."

"Prong it will be ok. It is just a school assignment. In two days the project will be due and they will go back to not talking."

I just nodded. _"Remus is right. In two days they will go back to barely friendly nodes to one another. God I hope he was right."_

"Now are you claim enough to sit up and act like a big boy" Remus said.

I shot him a dirty look but nodded

I kept tried to calm myself down and put Lily and Snape out of my mind as we walked thought the aisle of books.

"_Snape is not trying to steal Lily away from you. You are just jumping to conclusions."_

So soon are we round the corner to go back to our seats I saw them again. Snape was saying something to Lily and Lily smiled looking down at her work.

Suddenly Lily looked up at me. Our eye locked onto one another. Her brilliant green eye smiled at me. It felt like I was falling into them. Eyes were filled with the same want and desired that I had for her.

I do not know how long we stared at each other. It must have been a while because Snape was now trapping Lily on the shoulder pulling her attention back to him. Our connection only broke when she had to quickly look at him to agree with whatever he was saying. When she looked at back at me and frowned. She must have seen the jealousy in my eye and realized to who it was directed to.

Snape must have noticed Lily stare and followed her glaze back to me. I just glared at him. I wanted him to get away from her. I wanted Snape to back off of Lily and let me and her be together.

Snape just glared back with that stupid smirk on his face. I could feel my blood boils again as I watched Snape put his arm around Lily, bring her really close him, and whispering something into her ear.

I could hear my heart breaking. I trying to fight the feeling of just walking up to Snape and punching him in his big overgrown face.

"No don't do it James" I heard Remus whispered

But I know that Snape was just trying taunting me. Trying to get a raise out of me but I did not care.

I did not even notice that I had started walking towards them. I plan to just talk to them interrupt their cute fuzzy moment. Maybe just try nicely and get Lily away from him.

My pace started to quicken. I had to get her. There were couple of first years in between me and them but I just shoved them out of my way. That is when I realized that I was pissed because one of them went flying in to the bookcase and the other two crashed to the floor.

The next thing I know Sirius grabbed my arms and whirled me round knocking me into whoever was near us. Then he pinned both my arms behind my back trying to hold me back. Remus quickly jumped up trying to push me back trying to get some distance between me and Snape.

I struggle against them, "I just want to talk and not going to touch him."

"Not now Prong. Now is not a good time" Remus replied

Thanks to my years of Quiddittch training I had learned some skills to get me out of sticky situation like this one. Without hesitation I quickly shoved Sirius back into the nearest bookcase loosening his grip on me. Remus looked stun I used this moment to wrestle him to the ground. I quickly stood up and ran over to the table where Lily and Snape were sitting. The other students started to swarm the scene making it difficult to get through.

When I finally reached their table to my horror, Lily and Snape were nowhere to be found.

I grabbed my hair in frustration.

"Shit!"

* * *

There it is! So what do you guy think? Is it bad? It good? Or was it just blah? It would be really helpful. Thanks

Peace Out Girl Scout.


End file.
